User talk:Howiter1
Chatty chat chaat Chat to me here. ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 04:52, December 29, 2010 (UTC) randomquote I worked hard to get a purge onto the randomquote. Thing is, I sort of reverted it to before the black and gold. Could you put the colors back in? Thanks. [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] Banner Hi, Howiter1 Honestly the Banner right now does'nt look really good despite the fact that I made it anyway, so I made another higher quality one. Its about the same as the one before but i removed the texture and added a more 'Minimalist design to it. Hope you like it: Thanks, Tabez 05:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Can't edit. After making a Treasure Trail item for my Treasure Trails (titled Noob Treasure Trails), I went to the article and found that there was no "Edit" button on the top of my page, so I couldn't add the item. Why did this happen? RE: Returning the favour. Thanks for the help - I didn't really want anything in return but if it makes you feel better and gets the project closer to completion then it's fine by me :) There are a few things I'd like to know though. Firstly, how do you make those photos for NPCs (like the one you did for me of Master Daitoku because I really think they add realism to the article etc...)? Secondly, d'you think we could do another competition style thing for the wiki style, like for the logo? The one at the moment's alright but it really isn't anything to do with RuneScape and, seeing as we're stuck with this new style which I personally don't like much, we should have a proper theme. Just a thought. Typo You misspelled my katana page. It should be "Gumba johnny" not "Gubba johnny". Hehe Here is the page Gumba johnny 22:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Did you make Berus, SS and Elchris admins? If so, could you please discuss it with me if you want to make someone an admin? [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] Infobox Battle Error Report First of all, go to my Battle of Gielinor article.Well look at the battle infobox. I really need help so that i can remove that 'black thing'. Help is apperciated Re:Toa! Yeah, well. You know how it is. I'm just in need of some GCSE escapism. And I thought I might be of some service to the New Age people. I'm glad to see that this Wiki is really up and running again. Thanks, Smith. 14:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Customizing Signature How can i make my very own signature? Knightszg123 04:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) His Berusness I'm sort of quitting the Wiki, but I think I'll drop in and do community projects from time to time and perhaps the Heroes Of Gielinor serial. I'm gonna devote my time to the actual game (yeah, RuneScape the game :o) as well as preparing for college (though I'm only a Junior) and my girlfriend :P. Do you wanna go ahead and wrap up Framed together? If so, leave me a message! Btw, my sig is cooler than yours, sorry mate. Berus - Talk Assassin Quest HI! If you're not busy, can you help me with a quest I was thinking of doing with the Assassin from Devious Minds and Temple of Sennisten? I was thinking he would be an Easterner, since he's all Ninja-y with his Bowsword and Ninja outfit(he probably has a katana too). He could be hired by Lucien or some other epic bad guy (like Zemouregeal, Lord Drakan, or King Tyras to assassinate key leaders or royalty (like King Roald, High Priest of Entrana, Abbot Langley, Duke Horacio, etc.) ,and the Player has to find him, but the Assassin has an uber epic cloak Lucien gave him that was made by Sliske in the Second Age that makes him invisible and such. FTW :) 22:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Technically, it's only said that he was HIRED by Azzandra, so he could be hired by someone else too. FTW :) 21:16, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I meant Lathas, not Tyras. FTW :) 00:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC) A concerned message from an old user. Hello, Howiter, it's Toa here. Sorry to here that you're leaving, and I'm sure this community will miss you. One thing I'm not happy about is the way and reasons for the deletions on the 13th February. I understand this wiki's current issues; it needs more users, serious users at that. How do we get serious users? By letting starting users experiment and get comfortable with the community, that's how. Not that I even agree with deleting I.P. work, but why not simply ask the I.P. to make an account instead of simply deleting his idea? Item is overpowered?; consult the user about it and reaffirm the rules to him. The first step should be consultation, and after that, deletion. By deleting like this you are discouraging new users from working, in the fear that they should step over one of the rules by accident and have their work removed. I was here when Berus started, when Coroxn started. I saw them have to get comfortable with the environment, and my community helped them start up, as this community should help its new users. For the record, many of the elders, including myself, would have had their early works deleted by your behaviour, meaning that we would have just left the wiki without going on to make such rich fictional works. So; just a reminder to tone it down a bit and learn to communicate. Sorry to see you leave, Smith. 22:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Eastern Realms Maps and Quests I do really appreciate your help but I think I'd rather do the main quest series on my own. In terms of the quests, the basic idea is that you go around and get the approval of everyone in Deadly East. Then in Darkening East, you go east, beyond the 'Great Wall', to Naishi and do some stuff with the vampires there and in Savage East you go and fight the Gujriki. Then in End of the East, you face off against the combined remnants of the vampires and Gujriki. Same goes for the places reallu. If you could just keep at your own areas and quests that would be really helpful. I'm still not happy with the layout - it's gone from one island, to many back, back to one again - so I'm not sure about the maps. You could make some if you want and I'll take a look at them. I'm glad that you're still quite active on the wiki, by the way. Nice to see. Superscientist (Talk • 15:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Remember me :D? Hey howiter, been a while since I last went on... kinda forgot about this site :-/. I see there's been an update and everything's really confusing, and I was wondering if you could help me how to insert a template (eg, quest info one) and when I do get an example template, when I put in information (eg look at my 'The Poison Project' quest on my followed pages) the information I write doesn't appear when I've clicked OK! This is so frustrating please help LOL :D, Cheers, Teh rune stranger PS: oh and linking stuff doesn't seem to work, when i tried to link my name it said it didnt exist :0 Thanks Yeah it may just be a glitch the contant reverting : But do i have to start with something in particular for each sentence when i edit my infobox, for example, do I have to start with Requirements: *72 mage, etc... cheerio :D Thanks :) Does my User:Phalanx Actual/Runescape 3 article belong in namespace or can I move it back to the mainspace? Phalanx Actual 20:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) sorry about editing your articles without asking you first what level do you want the fiend to be then? "MediaWiki:Community-corner" Woah. Calm down. Rule number one, where vandals are concerned, is that you don't give them what they want. What they want, if they're not just vandalising for the sake of it, is for you to be upset by what they've done. Guess what; you just got upset, and quite vocally too. On this medium shouting and swearing get one nowhere - I know that from when I had my argument with Yunzong Hou; it's far too easy for anger and anonymity to compliment one another. Realistically, no vandal is going to read that message and take it seriously. All that leaves is the rest of us, who've done nothing wrong. Vandalism is bad, yes, especially on small wikis like this, but it isn't something to get angry about. There's no point in screaming at a brick wall and demanding it fall. Just trying to help, once again, Smith. 23:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't be silly. You're not doomed, or a bad admin - you've been doing a very good job around here. You just need to learn from your mistakes, and know when you make them. Chia made you an Official because he thought that the site needed one and that you'd be a decent candidate. From what I've seen so far, he wasn't wrong. We're only human. Thanks, Smith. 20:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I know that Community projects are what this Wiki needs, and I'm a little bit puzzled at what happened to Coroxn, Berus and Hyper. Perhaps you could enlighten me as to their disappearance? Also, when you start a community project you do actually need somewhere to build on. What are your initial thoughts about the project? I'm afraid that after all these years I wouldn't know where to start. At the moment I'm just trying to finish up my old storylines and get my affairs in order, using my old serial Before the Storm as a base. I'm more of a stories man than a fake-maker. Thanks, Smith. 21:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) RSWP As you've probably read in the message bar, I've been speaking with the RuneScape Wiki Post (aka Jack Spiral1) and he's agreed that the RSWP and our wiki could help each other out. We would donate excerpts of stories from this wiki to the RSWP, thus advertising our wiki and encouraging more people to come along. Seeing as you're the only other admin here, I thought I'd discuss it with you; what stories do you think we could take excerpts from for this project? Thanks, Smith. 18:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a bit of both. I'd appreciate it if you could pick from Coroxn, because you've been around to read his stuff. I, meanwhile, could pick some stories from the old serials like Time Fractures and Gielinor. Thanks, keep in touch. Smith. 22:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't do much here. I just walk around. lol User_talk:Ericard 22:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) sory about editing your articles without asking you first dont wory from now on ill ask first RE: Hey Sorry for the delay. You caught me at the end of a long weekend followed by a demanding week of school. I'm sorry, but I'll have to pass on writing a guide, but I am still available for questions and pointers. Is there anything in particular you're looking for help in? 22:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Remake the outcast sword, this is gona be challengin :P I finished remaking the outcast sword tell me if it needs improving Nabz010 18:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Can I use the characters Zanovitus, Nekovitus, and maybe Sepertidus in my fanfic TRGOG? They will be parodies and act silly. Also I could help you expand them. -Mectrixctic Spotlight Request Hi. RuneScape Fanfiction looks like it has a lot of neat content. In order to be spotlighted it would need to have some sort of image/graphics added to the main page; right now it's visually a huge wall of text. You would also need to finish categorizing all the pages (I see that you are aware of this from the community corner message). Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these issues! -- Wendy (talk) 16:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) templates hey howiter, how come I can't edit my quest template on my page The poison project? all I have to do is write what I want on the left, correct? eg: or is there something else i have to do? like start with an asterisk or summit'? Teh rune stranger 09:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC)teh rune stranger First Southern Quest So, I started work on the first Southern Lands quest, here, and if you had any ideas or suggestions for it? FTW :) 23:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for caring! I never gave Nabz010 permission to use the image. And he still can't use it. Thanks! Gumba johnny 00:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that i though Gumba johnny's image was a normal dragon dagger. Nabz010 18:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) lol thats sounds like alot of work and im only good at small projects sorry, but ther is alot of other good editors you can ask Hey, what's up? Hi! :D